Text Mate
by ShiningDia
Summary: Text, text, text. It is basically what we've been doing all day, in text you get to meet many people, it is exciting, really, you get to know them meet with them and then- wait, no? Well, Maybe for you, but for our girls Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny they sure have been through a lot with texting. Especially if they are texting the World's Ruler's sons.
1. Descriptions

**Hey Hey Hey! ^_^ Your girl Dia is back! *claps and applause* Soooooooo I've been thinking for a while now and with the help of one of my reviewers, I've decided to make another PPG fanfiction, for those of you who don't know my name is Aria Okinawa aka. Shining Dia. I'm infinity years old and I live in Netherland. Anyways, in this fanfiction, instead of having the Vampic I made in my previous story (you are free to check it out if you want by the way), I decided to make an all natural story. P.S The actual story starts next chapter, this is just a descriptions for the characters.**

 **Summary: Text, text, text. It is basically what we've been doing all day, in text you get to meet many people, it is exciting, really, you get to know them meet with them and then- wait, no? Well, Maybe for you, but for our girls Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny they sure have been through a lot with texting. Especially if they are texting the World's Ruler's sons, so who _knows_ what is happening to them right now.**

* * *

 **Blossom Rae K. Utonium -** 17 years old, oldest among the Utonium sisters. She was and still is a straight A student, so she is clearly smart. She is calm, blunt at times and really gives off the leader aura. She is usually the one who instructs her sisters to do the right thing and all that, basically she is the "Mother" in them siblings. Loves the color pink, has and obsession of Japanese Culture so secretly she tends to wear kimonos and getas and usually dances to Japanese music. Her goal is to be a successful attorney someday. She has cotton candy pink eyes, long auburn hair that reached towards her ankles held up in a -once giant- bow and she has full bangs. 36 C cups and has a goddess figure. Her birthday is on Jan.15.

 **Buttercup Grace K. Utonium -** 17 years old, second among the Utonium Siblings. She is not really the smartest, but surely her knowledge may lead her somewhere, she is tough, confident, and is over-protective over her sisters. She tends to pick up fights with them though. Her favorite color is lime green, she has a blanket -a green one- that she hides it in the very back portion of her room, she believes she gets her strength from it so she keeps it anyways, but she isn't gonna tell it to her family sooner or later. Her dream is to be part on one of the world's most successful Woman Soccer Team. She has jade green eyes, short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. 37 C cups and has a hourglass figure that is hidden with her baggy clothing (much to Bubbles dislike). Her birthday is on Feb. 22.

 **Bubbles Denise K. Utonium -** 16 years old, considered the youngest of the siblings. Bubbles can have her "blonde moments" but at times she tends to catch up with whatever knowledge was placed on her head. She is really sweet, sensitive, innocent, loves to draw and sometimes has her "blonde moments". She is usually the peace maker of the group. She dreams to become a fashionista in the future. She has sky blue eyes and has blonde (or yellow) hair in two curly pigtails. 35 C cups and has a dancer's body. Her birthday is on March 18.

 **Bunny Joy K. Utonium -** 17 years old, she is the third eldest of them siblings. She loves to read books, comic books that is, and is very addicted to Anime. She is hyper, cheerful -hence her name- , optimistic and really unpredictable. Whenever her sisters fights, she is usually the one who doesn't do anything about it, and when there is a thick tension between a certain someone, she is always the first one to break it. Her ambition is to become an manga drawer. She has amethyst eyes and has brown hair that reached up to her mid back tied in a high ponytail. She has 36 C cups and has a top hourglass figure. Her birthday is on March 5.

 **John Utonium -** Is the head/father of the Utonium sisters. He is currently working as an international scientist. He is very "square" and old-fashioned. Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat with pens in its pocket and a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. He loves his wife -Sandra Keane- and also his sweet little angels. He has a brother named Mojo Jojo, which will be thoroughly explained in the story. May 15.

 **Sandra Keane-Utonium- I** s the Mommy bear of the Utonium family. She works as an kindergarten teacher at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. She has black hair blue eyes and has a height of 5'4. Keane is a sweet and kind-hearted lady, who enjoys teaching small children. She has a love for cats and cares for many of them. In her freetime, she usually chats online with Moko Jono (who introduced herself as Keane's Love Angel). July 8.

 **Brick Nash J. Jojo -** 18 years old, is the eldest among the Jojo siblings and is the heir of his Father's position. He is really serious about everything, basically, and thinks that being open is just a waste of time and effort, thus being mistaken for being cold. Although he thinks that way, he is indeed the smartest and most mature among his brothers. He loves to watch people fight, but when it gets out of hand, he stops it. Brick doesn't really have an ambition at the moment. He has long auburn hair that he keeps in a low ponytail and blood red eyes and has an 8-pack. Jan 1.

 **Butch Jasper J. Jojo -** 18 years old, second eldest in the Jojo family. He's cold towards strangers and people he hates a lot. Although he is that cold, he is a playboy. He is the brutal and violent one among his brothers but also the first one to be concerned about them (although is doesn't show it). His ambition is to lead the military of his country in the future. He has jet black hair that is spiked upwards with bangs quite similar as Buttercup's, he has forest green eyes and has an 8-pack. He's birthday is on June 10.

 **Blitz Gabriel J. Jojo -** 18 years old, third eldest in the Jojo brothers. He is really playful, hyper, and usually comes up with really weird ideas. He doesn't really date much girls, he usually pranks them - a lot-, he did lay his eyes on a girl once, but his love quickly went away (to be explained in some part of the story). He dreams to be the world's so called "Prince" (O_0). He has dark brown hair that reaches his collar bones, with front bangs and a purple-black bandanna around his head, he also has dark purple eyes and an 8-pack. He's birthday is on March 5.

 **Boomer Ivan J. Jojo -** 17 years old, the youngest among the Jojo family. He is shy, sensitive, creative, and very clumsy. Although Boomer is like that, he also has his times where in he becomes Butch No.2. He really has a bad luck when it comes to girls, but it is believed that he is the "chick magnet" in the family. He dreams to be a simple father someday and Moko thinks its really cute. He has blonde hair that is parted in both ways making him have that "angel" look, dark blue eyes and unlike his brothers he has a 6-pack. He's birthday is on April 12.

 **Moko Anne Jono-Jojo -** A pretty lady with a very kind and outgoing personality. She loves his children so much that sometimes she calls them "truffles" for an unknown reason. Moko has white hair with red, blue, green and purple streaks coming from it, many people said was colored but she claimed that she had them ever since she was born. Aside from her unusual hair color, she also has a very weird eye color, she has a combination of red and purple on her left eye while green and blue on her right. She is married to Mojo -obviously- and has the title "Queen". Her birthday Oct. 23

 **Mojo Jojo -** A very blunt, strict but sometimes caring, and responsible parent. He is also very handsome in this story and not that (I try my best to _not_ make him look like a monkey, I just feel the need to do so, but if you want you can change these descriptions and make up your own version of them, I just had these so that you will be guided on the idea I have for each character). He has light tan skin color, gray-black hair that is everywhere and usually wears a purple cape. He is entitled the "King". He's birthday is on Dec. 6.

* * *

 **Anyways that's all for the descriptions of this stories' main characters, there will be more characters in the story but will be introduced late so...**

 **Yes! I made Blitz' birthday and Bunny's birthday the same.**

 **Yes! I tried to make Mojo non-human.**

 **Yes! Brick's birthday is on the New Years!**

 **And yes! I will be uploading chapters for both stories (My Personal Maid and this one) as often as possible, I will try my best, Im really sorry if there will be late updates, school started so Imma be busy kay? kay. Anyways, review, tell me what you think about the story, you think its cool? you think its terrible you think its blah blah blah whatever I am willing to read those and respond to those. Okay so Imma got out know and Ill see you next time! Byeeeeee~~~~** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey gurls and boys I'm back, this is the first chappie of this story so I dont wanna let you wait. I dont own anything except for some characters I made up, the plot and this... story... Anyways, go ahead and reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddd** (●´ω｀●) **.**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

 _RIIIIIIINNNNGGG!_

The sound of the school bell rang through out the whole school building, students got up and left their classroom, meet up with their friends and just chit chat all the way. Of course some students prefer to stay inside the school campus. Like one of our main characters: Blossom Rae Keane Utonium, a straight A student, has a perfect attendance sheet for the past years of her education, indeed she is a very smart girl since birth. Together with her is Bubbles Denise Keane Utonium, New Townsville High's sweetheart. Both girls are in the library doing what every student does in the library, sleep. Well at least one of them are ^_^".

Blossom looked at the hundreds of books piled in one shelf, she couldn't help but feel euphoric seeing these books. She examined all of it before finally picking up one book. It was entitled 'Texters' as she felt curious reading its title. She went back towards her table to see Bubbles sleeping and smiling at the same time, being the "motherly role" in their family (as Bunny called it) she couldn't help but smile at the sight of their youngest sleeping while smiling, she walked at her side of the table and gently nudged her.

"Bubbles, wake up" Blossom whispered, she was relieved to see the blonde haired teen slowly brought its head up to face her eldest sibling who tilted her head towards the librarian's counter.

"Come on, Im going to borrow this book and then we can go home, 'kay?" Bubbles only nodded while rubbing her eyeballs.

"*Yawn* What time is it?" Blossom looked at the clock and her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh shoot! Buttercup's annihilate us!" Blossom exclaimed causing the librarian to look at her, she sheepishly smiled while putting her hands behind her back while mouthing "Sorry". Bubbles tilted her head as she stared at Blossom confused.

"Annihilate?" Blossom sighed while facing Bubbles with a small smile

"It means to kill certainly, Bubbles" Bubbles did and "Oh" as she and Blossom went towards the counter and out towards the door.

* * *

A raven haired girl was tapping her foot onto the ground, a frown spread across her face as she eyed the school entrance. Beside her was a brown haired girl who seemed to have no problem as she was jumping around like crazy while signing every anime openings she knew. Just then, the raven haired girl sighed.

"What took them so long" She muttered leaning against the school gate, the brown haired girl stopped jumping and stared at the leaning girl.

"Oh Buttercup, you know Blossy Bossy, maybe she is probably doing something boring again, and Bubbly Girly may be with her" The raven girl snickered known as Buttercup snickered.

"Bubbles with Blossom doing boring stuff? Good one Bunny" The girl named Bunny smiled widely as she giggled.

"Hey guys!" a voice called over, Bunny turned her head towards the direction of the voice as she pouted.

"We are not guys, were girls!" Blossom sweat dropped approaching her with Bubbles on her tail.

"Sorry, girls, anyways lets go?" Buttercup -who was more than happy to hear this- nodded eagerly.

"Yes ma'am!" She said while starting to walk off. Bunny began jumping again as she jumped over Buttercup which resulted to Buttercup "giving" Bunny a Piggy back ride. Buttercup grew a tick mark at this and started formulating a plan to throw Bunny somewhere while Bunny doesn't care at all.

Blossom smiled at two of her siblings before she heard giggling. She turned her attention towards her blonde haired sister. She decided to slow down for her sister to catch up, as she did Blossom nudged her elbow.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bubbles blinked at her red haired sister before blushing.

"I-It's nothing, really..." Blossom raised an eyebrow at her but nodded suspiciously.

"Uhu, okay..." Blossom said as all of them walked towards a familiar white house.

* * *

On another part of the world, a certain blonde haired boy with blue eyes was going over his text with an complete stranger. He smiled as their conversation ended pleasantly for the day, he was about to make another topic when the door burst open revealing a boy with dark brown hair,dark purple eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Wactha doin' lil' bro?" He asked the boy laying on the bed across from him. The blonde boy scoffed.

"Nothing. What do you want?" He asked a little more eagerly. The purple eyed boy raised his eyebrows before shrugging.

"Eh, Mum wants us to comes down for something, she said its important" The other boy groaned.

"The last time she said that was the time when she used _**us**_ as her mannequins for whatever that was!" The blue eyes boy whined. His intruder sighed.

"I know bro, I know"

Just then stomping was heard coming closer towards the location where these boys where chatting then out of nowhere a voice shouted.

"BOOMER! BLITZ! GET YOUR MOTHERFU- *slap* OW! I MEAN GET YOUR SWEET, SOFT, LITTLE BUM DOWN HERE!~" Both boys sighed. They looked at each other before nodding.

"Let's go?" The purple eyes boy, or known as Blitz asked. The other boy, Boomer nodded.

"Yeah sure, let's go" Blitz smirked then shouted back

"WERE COMING BUTCHIE-WUTCHIE!~"

"DONT CALL ME THAT YOU JACKA- *slap* (Boomer and Blitz sweatdropped) I MEAN *cough* DONT CALL ME THAT DEAR BROTHER!"

Boomer and Blitz laughed as Blitz went -well skipped (?)- towards the vacant space downstairs. Boomer however, stayed behind for a while to grab his phone and quickly texted.

 _'GTG, Mum's calling me'_

He waited for a few second before a 'ping' was heard, he smiled while opening the message.

 _'Oh well, lets talk again tomorrow okay?'_

 _'Okay! ^_^'_

With that he turned his phone off and went towards downstairs to join his siblings and his Mom.

'Blue Angel' He thought of his text mate's name before grinning. 'Cute' was his last thought before being surprised by something as he came downstairs.

* * *

 _In the next chapter..._

 **"MOOOOOOMMMM!"**

"So you found this guy online?"

"Yeah, and I could tell he's really nice! "

"Don't be too gullible on online things Bubbles"

"So you met this chick or somethin'?"

"Nah, we just talked through online"

"That's nowhere to get a girl Boom, you should ask me for some advice"

"You don't even _have_ a girlfriend, Mom never allowed us to have one and the poor girl would have to go through an oral test by Dad"

"Poor girl..."

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter Im sorry if its too short-**

 **"Hey!"**

 **Oh yeah, guys I would like you to meet my clones, Mwah and Moi.**

 **Moi: Hey guys and girls wassup? *peace sign***

 **Mwah: *waves* Hi**

 **Moi: So we were beautifully made by Aria because she was just such a loner *me in the background: Hey!* and so yeah she created us.**

 **Mwah: Yes yes ^_^**

 **Me: -_-" Anyways, like what we did in our other story, we are going to reply to your reviews ^_^**

 **Mwah & Moi: Yes/ YEHAY!**

 **Me: So first one is monkeemama1985 Im glad you loved it ^_^ it really makes an authors day to know that people appreciate his/her work, so thank you**

 **Moi: Next is, MetallicalyLove well okay, but there are other authors out there who do this to their stories too, it is just our way of communicating with you guys because, let's admit some of us don't even take a glance at the profile area so to make things easier we take it here. But we thank you for your consideration though**

 **Mwah: Next is sweetlycute Were glad you did ^_^, we'll try to meet up with your expectations the best we can**

 **Me: And the last one is Crystal Melody Were happy that you fins it exciting ^_^**

 **Moi: Alright guys, that wraps up our first chapter**

 **Mwah: Please review to let us know what do you think**

 **Me: And we'll see you guys next time**

 **All: Byeeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HEYOOOOOOOOO! DO YOU MISS ME?! BECAUSE I MISS YOU A LOT! *about to hug you but then is being kicked by Moi***

 **Moi: You idiot! Where were you! You kept them waiting for like... I don't know... a century?!**

 **Mwah: S-She's right Aria... you were gone for a very long time you know.**

 **Me: I know T-T. School got me hard. It was not easy I tell you.**

 **Moi: *hmph* So anyways, what you got?**

 **Me: A new chappie for you**

 **Mwah: I think that this should be worth it for everyone, you were gone for a long time**

 **Me: I know...**

 **Moi: Yeah and you still have a whole lot of explaining as to-**

 **Me: I don't own them, I only own these to girls, maybe a few characters in the future and the story plot. Now plssssssss read**

 **Moi: HEY!**

 **Mwah: *sweat drops* This should be interesting**

* * *

 _In this chapter... Or pretty much something like this..._

 _ **"MOOOOOOMMMM!"**_

 _"So you found this guy online?"_

 _"Yeah, and I could tell he's really nice! "_

 _"Don't be too gullible on online things Bubbles"_

 _"So you met this chick or somethin'?"_

 _"Nah, we just talked through online"_

 _"That's nowhere to get a girl Boom, you should ask me for some advice"_

 _"You don't even have a girlfriend, Mom never allowed us to have one and the poor girl would have to go through an oral test by Dad"_

 _"Poor girl..."_

* * *

 **Heyo! Its been long ne? I manage to get Mwah and Moi out so i could do the explaining *window scratches and muffled screaming can be heard* So after I have finished the first chapter I have a complete author's block on what will I do that will interest you this chapter. Then I looked over to my previous chapters and thought 'I should make something BIG happen today' so that's what I'm doing right now! ^_^. Well it's not entirely big, just a little something something I got for all of you, anyways go ahead my beautiful brothers and sisters! -not literally-.**

 **Blitz's P.O.V**

"MOOOOOOMMMM!" Me and my brother's screamed, well except Brick, although he looked really annoyed.

"What?" My mom asked innocently as she smiled at us. "I thought about it for sometime and came to a realization that I needed someone to put my newly sewn dresses on" She said. Me and my brothers sighed.

You see Mom really likes to make dresses meant for girls of all ages, and she's really addicted to it, problem is in the castle no one can really fir on the dresses she made for, one we have no female relative in the castle, two it would be really awkward if it were one of the staff and three because she thinks that we would look "adorable" in it.

Sometimes I used to think what would it be like to have a little sister, to have someone to go with you in sliding down the stairs of Brick's library, to go prank Boomer to see his hilarious reaction, or to bust Butch's date with this random girl. Ehehehehe the last one sounds fun ^^.

Brick rolled his eyes and said "Mom, don't you think that we shouldn't be the ones wearing them?"

Butch nodded in agreement " Yeah Mom, were _boys_ not _girls_ " Mom looked at me and Boomer, we looked at each other and nodded, I don't know for him but I just nodded because I don't know what to do. Mom gave us a warm smile.

"I understand that, I really do, and sometimes I do wished for at least someone to help me with these dresses, even if it's just fitting them on" Then her smile then turns to a glare "Besides I would have asked your Father to help me but he said he's "busy"". Mom pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest while me and my brother's sweat dropped.

"So would you help me?" She asked us as she turned towards us, Boomer looked at me, I looked at Butch, Butch looked at Brick and Brick looked at us, he just sighed and shrugged.

"Alright"

 **Bunny's P.O.V**

I was currently humming to the tune of one of the songs in Frozen. I don't know why, but after Bubbly's ringtone on "Love is an Open Door" I became curious and watched Frozen, it has addicting songs. Although my heart still belongs to KPOP and anime... BUT STILL!

Just a while ago Mom burst through my door saying to clean up my room because some relatives are coming over tonight. So that's what I've been doing now! ^_^. I picked up my favorite bunny stuffed animal and began to dance with it while singing.

"But bunnies smell better than people~" I lift up the bunny's chin and flicked it's bunny ears out of the way as i look into its eyes dramatically, as I imagine it looking back at me.

"Bun-bun don't you think I'm right?~" I brought it's chin up and down as if it's nodding to me. Then I changed my voice into something deeper as I sang Bun-bun's part.

"That's once again true, for all except you~" I giggled as I placed Bun-bun down on the edge of the bed. I sighed, finally after like 1 decade or something I have finished cleaning mah room. I looked around pleased to see different posters of anime characters, KPOP groups and some of their albums. I have always been a fan of them, ever since I was 12, just listening to them makes me feel alive and free, like KPOP is becoming to be a part of me.

Although sometimes I would find some days really boring and want to do something else aside from watching anime or listening KPOP. And unfortunately one of these days is today. I groaned in frustration _'There's got to be something I can do today, like eating food, going to the mall and annoy people, sliding down the stairs, or spying on my sisters'_ I blinked at the last idea that came to my mind, then suddenly a dark smirk was plastered across my face. I jumped up from my bed and looked around to see what I can do.

 _'A spy have to be sneaky, therefore I shall not be seen'_ I thought as I tip toed my way towards the door, I opened it slowly and heard a small creak sound, I cursed _'Bad idea'_. I closed the door back and thought of another way to spy on my sisters, I looked around my room and saw an air vent, I smiled _'OF COURSE!'_. I laughed maniacally as I got started on my master plan.

 **Blitz's P.O.V**

"SQUEEEEE!"

"You boys look so cute!"

"I know right?!"

"Wow, Moko you sure know how to make such cute dresses"

"Indeed!"

"Moko-sama, your new fabric has come!"

"Oh thank you, please bring it inside here!"

"*sigh* Are we done yet?" I asked, for the past minutes, we have been the living mannequins of Mom and her little group of friends. Brick looked my way and shrugged.

"I don't know Blitz, you never know" He said. Butch scoffed scratching the lacy dress he was forced to wear.

"Come on! We have to at least have a 30 minute break or something!" He whined.

"Really, I don't think its that bad though..." Boomer muttered, I looked at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" We all yelled at him in disbelief. How can Boomer thinks this is "not so bad"? Wait! Unless...

I looked at my brothers and they all think of the same thing. Then suddenly Brick began instructing us with things to do.

"Blitz, go search on the internet some pretty girls!"

"Butch, get Boomer, we need to let him know who he really is!"

"Roger!" Me and Butch said with our hands saluted as we began moving. I immediately went to Butch's room and searched for different pictures of beautiful ladies, I then rushed out to see my youngest brother's hands behind his back while he is in Butch's iron grip and Brick standing next to him. When they both saw me they signaled me to go towards them and I did so. Brick snatched away the things that I found and immediately shove a picture of a girl into Boomer's face.

"Now Boom, what do you see?" He asked, Boomer bit the picture and threw it to the side.

"I see a girl" He answered. Butch, Brick and I nodded in agreement. That is until Butch suddenly had his eyes wide open.

"Hey! That is _my picture!"_ He yelled then glared at me. I put my hands up in defense as I shrugged.

"Hey, you and I both know when it comes to girls you are the one for that part" I said, Butch softened his glare then nodded in agreement.

"True"

"Can I go now?"

We all turned our attention to Boomer who was currently reaching out to his phone, Brick rushed towards it and was in front of it with my arms crossed.

"No, we still have to make sure that you are who we think you are" At this time Boomer made a confused face

"What are you talking about? I am who you think I am"

"Point is blondie, we have to make sure to get your true side back" Butch said, Boomer turned to face him with an even confused face.

"What do you mean "get my true side back"?" He said. I sighed

"We still have a lot more to go through" My brothers nodded in agreement as Boomer still doesn't know what's going on.

 **Bunny's P.O.V**

*squeak*

*squeak*

*screech*

*squeak*

 _'Gosh Dammit!'_ I thought to myself as I was sliding through these vents for like A YEAR! Ok may be not, but still this take FOR. ! I huffed angrily as I look around the vent I am currently in. There is literally nothing in here aside from some little cobwebs. I sighed and continue to crawl may way in, maybe if I crawl more I can get somewhere in this house, I just hope I will not be stuck here, because if I am... THAT WOULD BE AMAZING! *-*

So anyways, as I was saying I am currently crawling all the way in. Then I saw a little light coming from another air vent. I crawled faster in order to see what is in there. Who knows, maybe our house has this secret base here that has some cool weapons or something. As I reached towards the vent, I saw a blue room that has a lot of stuffed animals and beautiful paintings on the walls.

'Bubbles' room?' I thought as I lean in closer. Inside her room, I saw Bubbles on her phone giggling while texting.

'Must be a group chat huh?' I thought once again as I was about to continue with my epic journey inside the vents. As I was about to continue, something stopped me.

"What on what?" I whispered to myself. I turned around and saw that my shirt got stuck at one of the nails on the vent

 _'Double Gosh Dammit!'_ I thought angrily. I can't continue and let my shirt rip. This shirt is a limited edition shirt that has both Lucy and Erza on the front. **(A/N: Can you guess what anime?)** I can't lose this! T-T

So, I took my time to carefully take out my shirt, I think I took a very long time on doing so because it feels like my butt was falling. I try to wiggle out the feeling when it just kept on making me feel like it is really happening. Is this what happens when you crawl in the vents too long? I have to check that later.

*crack*

And maybe that cracking sound too, something is very whole with my butt today

*screech*

*screech*

*screech*

*BOM!*

"OW! OH MAH GASH THAT HURT SO BAD T-T" I said rubbing my head. Okay okay, let me get this straight, first it felt like my butt was falling, then the cracking and screeching sound, then my ACTUAL falling, WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?!

"BUNNY?!" A voice said, and from the tone of it, the person may have been shocked upon seeing me. I raised my head to see Bubbly in an

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°!?) expression. Now I would have found this funny, but right now... MY BUTT HURTS!

"BUBBLY!" I whined as I raised my arms. She immediately went out of her bed, putting her phone down in the process, and went to help me up.

"Are you okay?" She asked me as she looked at me worriedly, I just gave her my comical smiles as I rubbed my neck.

"Yeah, Im fine. Just that my butt hurts like heck" She smiled at me then giggled.

"At least you weren't hurt" She said, I simply nodded keeping my smile. Then suddenly, the door burst open

"WHAT HAPPENED! IS EVERYONE OKAY?!" Came in my over-protective father together whit the rest of my family. Me and Bubbly look up to see the hole where I fell from, we stared at each other a bit before turning our attention to Dad.

"Yup, were okay ^.^"

 **Normal P.O.V (Where the boys are)**

 **(Time skip: 2 hours later)**

"Okay last question: what are you, a boy or a girl?" Butch asked eyeing his brother. Boomer stared at him in disbelief. Did his brothers NOT believe HE IS a boy, like what on earth.

"I AM A BOY!" Boomer exclaimed. This process has been going on for hours already, the boys interrogating Boomer questions and constantly asking if he was a boy. As a result, Boomer grew tired of it but still answered, especially the boy part.

"Mhmm, we have been told" Blitz said, Brick nodded in agreement as he returned to his serious demeanor.

"Still though, why would you say that "its not that bad"" Boomer stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Blitz and Butch face palmed at this.

"The dress! You said the dress was not that bad!" Blitz exclaimed. Boomer stared at him again, once again in disbelief.

"Whoever said that I said the dresses were not that bad. THEY WERE HORRIBLE" Now, it was his brothers time to look at him confused.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OH I GET IT!" Boomer suddenly said, happy he was able to find out why his brothers suddenly acted that way.

"What?"

"You see, I was texting to someone and she said that she had a dress that looks really ugly, I told her to send me a pic and she did, when I looked at it, it wasn't that bad. So I guess you heard me muttering to myself" Boomer smugly said. His brothers stared at him dumbfounded until Butch broke out of his trance.

"Wait... _she_?" Butch asked Boomer, the two remaining brothers looked at Boomer.

"Yeah, a she" Boomer clarified.

"How did you met her?" Brick asked raising an eyebrow, he knew his blonde brother would get someone someday, its just that he found it surprising that Boomer found his before the rest of them does.

"I met her online" Boomer answered

"Online?" His brothers repeated, Boomer smiled while nodding.

"Yeah online, there's this app that makes you connect with people and you an actually chat with them!" Butch and Blitz nodded at their brother, interested to know more about this app. However, a certain red eyed boy was not convinced.

"So your telling us that your texting people online?"

"Yup ^_^"

"How sure are you they are not gonna blackmail you or something?"

"Dont worry, we all have different names to hide our real ones"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

Brick and Boomer found themselves in a staring contest with both Blitz and Butch being their guests. The all of a sudden, Butch broke the silence.

"That's nowhere to get a girl Boom, you should ask me for some advice" He said smugly. Blitz just chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't even have a girlfriend, Mom never allowed us to have one and the poor girl would have to go through an oral test by Dad" Blitz said getting into his "smart-ass" side. Butch just sighed along with Boomer

"Yeah..."

"Poor girl..."

"Anyways" Brick suddenly said. All three brothers looked at him.

"I'm still not convinced" Brick stated as he looked through Boomer's eye. Boomer matched his gaze as they both got into a staring contest... again. Brick's eyes searched for any evidence in his brother's calm dark blue eyes. Suddenly, he sighed.

"Tell us more about this app" He said, his remaining brothers cheered at Brick, happy at his response.

 _ **(Where the girls are)**_

"Well, you first have to download it" Bubbles instructed.

Her sisters nodded at her giving her a go signal to continue. After the little incident that happened earlier, Bunny was forced to explain what happened and after a lot of apologizing and promising to never climb a vent again the Utonium family forgave their 3rd eldest daughter/sister. And now the girls are here, in the living room, talking about who Bubbles was texting too. The blonde immediately showed her sisters who she was chatting with and ,luckily, her sisters were interested about the app she was using.

"Wait, hold on what app is that?" Buttercup asked.

"Text Mate"

"Okay" Buttercup said as she searched the app on her phone. The three sisters were interested on the app that was Bubbles was using that they want to try and use the app as well. All the while Bubbles happily introducing them the app.

"Downloading completo!" Bunny said raising her phone

Bubbles giggled "Okay, next thing is to make your own fake name"

The three remaining sisters began to think about their own nickname and then typing it down on the box that says 'nickname'.

"After that you fill out necessary fake information, such as address, age, and your favorite animals and stuff like that" Bubbles said. The girls continued on like that, Bubbles giving out things the girls needed to do while her sisters doing the things she said. Suddenly, something struck a certain red headed teen.

"Wait, how sure are you that this thing is safe for us?" Blossom asked. The Utonium sisters stopped what they were doing and then looked at their blonde sister.

"True that" Buttercup commented, narrowing her eyes on Bubbles. Bubbles placed her hands on her chin, doing a thinking pose. Then she lifted her head and shrug.

"I don't know" She said. The girls had different reactions: Blossom being shocked, Buttercup looking at her blankly and Bunny just staring at her before simply laughing very hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAH GAHHHDDD" She said between laughs, Buttercup let out a chuckle as Blossom brought her hand towards her temples. She then looked at Bubbles straight in the eyes.

"Bubbles, we will never know what dangers can this thing bring to us you know" Blossom said. Bubbles looked at her and smiled.

"I guess you are right, but then the chances of meeting others if a very big possibility too, just think about it Blossom, you get to meet the love of your life here, we will never know." Bubbles responded as she giggled at the end. Blossom softened her gaze at her and nodded while smiling.

"I guess.." She said. Just then a small 'ping' was heard from a certain green eyed girl's phone. Still on her phone the, Buttercup asked Bubbles.

"So after all that we will get to do stuff right?" Bubbles nodded and Buttercup stood up, giving a small "okay" to her sisters as she headed towards her room.

"OH OH OH OH OH!" Bunny suddenly exclaimed, Bubbles and Blossom raised their eyebrows in unison as Bunny giggle.

"I FOUND SOMEONE!" She said, this cause all the girls to circle around her (even Buttercup rushed towards her) to see who is this certain person that decides to chat their purple eyed sister.

"Who is it?" Buttercup asked, Bunny clicked on the inbox tab and then came out the persons "name".

"Purple Prince"

"So it's a boy?" Bubbles asked tilting her head

"Of course it is Bubbles" Blossom responded. There was a moment of silence before Bunny started to scream again.

"WHAT DO I SAY?!"

"What did he say?" The girls asked, Bunny looked at the message Purple Prince send to her.

"Hi..."

"Then just say "leave" god dammit." Buttercup said rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Ohhhhh, how about introducing yourself?" Bubbles suggested smiling wildly. Bunny taught about it and then shrugged.

"I don't know"

"I think a simple "hello" would do" Blossom advised, Bunny seemed to stare off to space so Blossom grabbed her phone then started typing hello.

 ** _(back with the boys...)_**

"SHE REPLIED! WHAT DO I DO?!" Blitz screamed, obviously in panic.

"I DONT KNOW IDIOT! STOP FUCKING HITTING ME!" Butch said while swatting Blitz's hands away from him.

"How about replying back by saying: Hows your day?" Boomer suggested. Blitz looked at him as he began typing the words. After a while a ding was heard and he looked at his phone.

"She said good... NOW WHAT?!" Blitz said again hitting Butch once again. Brick sighed as he rubbed his temples. He got up form his spot and smacked Blitz in the head.

"Idiot, reply like you normally do. Think that you are talking to Mom" Brick said as walked out of the room, mumbling something about nonsense. He's brother's followed him afterwards leaving Blitz (and after Butch labeled Blitz as "Hitting Machine"). He took in what Brick said earlier.

"Like talking to Mom.." He stared at his phone and grinned and started chatting... Blitz style.

* * *

 _ **In the next chappie... most likely...**_

 _"Guys she chatted with me the whole day today!"_

 _"That's good"_

 _"Hey, I should try that too"_

 _"Girls, it was so much fun!"_

 _"Good for you Bunny"_

 _"Oh, you two should try these too"_

 _"Eh, maybe when I'm available okay Bubs?"_

 _"Are you really sure about this?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Do whatever you want Butch"_

 _"Hmmmm... GreenDragon... interesting..."_

* * *

 **Me: IM GONNA TELL YOU LATER!**

 **Moi: YOU BETTER!**

 **Me: Yeah... SO GET OUT SO I CAN START THE OUTRO!**

 **Mwah: But what about-**

 ***SLAM***

 **Me: *sigh* troublesome humans *looks at you* Oh hey!**

 **So anyways I will keep Mwah and Moi out for a while to share my experiences recently. Don't worry, though, they will be back for the "Reviewing and Reacting to Reviews" part. Anyways, for the past days.. I have been very busy with school and such that I haven't had that enough time to update my stories, and although I try my best to do so. For some reason, wifi doesn't allow me to do so. Because, each time I want to update the story I always end up only saving like three sentences, because wifi here is so SLOWWWWWWW. And because of that, I decided to make my stories at school, sneakily. So here we are, so I'm really sorry for the long wait TT-TT. But I really did try my best to update. So anyways, for the next chapter please be patient for it.**

 **There is my explanation. Again Im really sorry for the long wait. BUT, I did update didn't I ;D**

 **Moi & Mwah: *knocks* You done?**

 **Me: Yeah so come here.**

 **Moi & Mwah: *comes in and sits down***

 **Mwah: So for today we are going to continue with the reviewing of reviews, ne?**

 **Moi: Right so let's start with... sweetlycutely. Hahahahaha, this comment really makes us motivated to make such an epic chappie. We wanted our viewers the best chappies we can publish so we will do so. Right guys? *others nod***

 **Me: Yes she's right. So next up we have... Miyuki Chiyo. You will be more excited for the next upcoming chappies. I will make you *evil smile***

 **Mwah: * sweat drops* Ara ara, next we have** **Xxjuryofninexx. Maraming salamat po. Gagalingin po namin ang kuwento *smiles***

 **Moi: *blinks* What did you say?**

 **Mwah: Nothing :))**

 **Moi: Uhuh... next is PpgzxRrbzcrossover2016 Don't worry, Im sure Aria would try her best to update sooner. Right?**

 **Me: Yeah, but no promises made. Last on is TheGlassRose. Thanks for the comment. And as what Moi said we would try to update sooner. ^_^. Alright guys, that's the second chappie**

 **Mwah: Please look forward for the next chappie**

 **Moi: Review and let us know what you think**

 **Me: And we'll see you guys next time**

 **All: BYEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
